


Moonlight

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	Moonlight

     Emma heard Regina excuse herself from Granny's through clenched teeth in the middle of a twenty minute trip down memory lane that David  _insisted_ he was getting to the point of, where Regina had coincidentally been the tyrannous villain with extra pointy teeth waiting for a wannabe knight in shining shepherd's clothing to vanquish her. By the time Emma could process she heard the door slam and heels on the outside pavement. She stalled _just_  a few seconds so it wouldn't look like she was hurrying to go after Regina; not _entirely_ hurrying, anyway.  
  
     "Regina-" The former queen stopped and spun on a heel, eyes full of anger and sadness and...saltwater? "Regina it's-"  
  
     "It's  _fine,_ Miss Swan." She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and smoothed her hair with a gloved hand. "Heroes need their villains." Regina turned back to the quiet street and let her feet carry her home by moonlight, feeling sorry she'd left Emma like that and feeling sorry she'd gone to Granny's tonight at all. 


End file.
